


Last Corn Maze of the Season

by omospacecat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Desperation, Omocute, Omorashi, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omospacecat/pseuds/omospacecat
Summary: Keith wasn't doing a great job of pretending like he was having a good time, he felt pretty certain. Lance's quick glances his way were getting more frequent, making it harder for Keith to press his legs together without getting noticed. Acting casual was driving him crazy, actually, he just wanted to push a hand between his legs and moan pitifully. But he had to suck it up. Lance thinking he was being a spoilsport was better than him knowing Keith was this much of a child to put himself in this position.ORKeith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge go to the last corn maze still open, and Keith has a bad time with a full bladder.





	Last Corn Maze of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'omo in a corn maze' prompt that's floating around on tumblr. Also, the maze in this story is based off of one I actually went to in my home town. The thing was surprisingly intense and the whole time I kept thinking "this Devil Maze would make a great desperation setup." So here, I finally did it. Sorry Keith. :) ...Also, sorry but you're gonna be my #1 victim throughout omovember...

It was the scratchiness in his throat that caused the whole disaster, truth be told. Keith probably shouldn't have gone on this outing at all since a sore throat usually preceded a full blown cold for him, and wandering around in a corn maze on a November day just on the uncomfortable side of chilly was asking for it. But Lance was so thrilled when he found out there was one still open this late in the season, and Keith couldn't deny him anything when he had that excited puppy energy.

Lance was an insightful man though, and he quickly picked up on Keith wincing whenever he swallowed or spoke that morning. He managed to drag the truth out of him, but Keith convinced him it wasn't a big deal.

"Can I make you some tea at least?" Lance offered.

Keith smirked as he put away their dishes from breakfast. "If that will make you feel better," he said.

Lance stuck his tongue out at him. "The idea is for it to make _you_ feel better, jerk."

Keith relented and let his boyfriend force some warm herbal concoction on him by the name of "throat-coat" tea, which was designed to help this exact problem. Keith didn't mind the taste, and the warmth alone was soothing. He let out a little sigh after a long swallow that actually didn't sting.

"Good?" Lance prodded.

Keith grudgingly admitted he was right and Lance puffed up proudly.

"See? Always trust Lance."

"I didn't agree to that," Keith laughed.

Soon, Hunk and Pidge arrived at their apartment complex, and Keith gulped down the rest of the tea before the group set off on their little "adventure" for the day.

Keith got the passenger seat while Lance drove, helping navigate and sipping continuously from the water bottle he'd grabbed from the trunk, trying to soothe the pained scratch that was coming back quickly not that the tea was gone. He hoped he wasn't contagious yet, last thing he wanted was to get his entire friend group sick from making them share a car with him for forty minutes. But he knew from experience that warning them of the possibility wouldn't get him out of participating in today's activities.

The others didn't try to make him talk as much as they usually did- they were strangely dedicated to pulling him out of his shell around them- noticing he had to clear his throat of grunge to answer them each time.

When they reached their destination, they pulled into a deserted parking lot next to a field of corn that was half torn down and harvested, not a person in sight.

"Well, that's a problem," Pidge said.

"Is that our corn maze?" Lance cried.

So much for that. Keith glanced over, seeing Lance's pout as he surveyed the graveyard of a corn maze laid out before them. "Are there any others open still?"

"I'm checking," Hunk said, scrolling through his phone with a determined furrow in his brow. "There's one more but it's a ways away."

Lance perked up, glancing in the mirror at his friend. "I'm game for it if everyone else is."

Affirmatives all around, and then they were plugging the new directions into Lance's phone. Keith inspected the route details as they took off once again. Hunk wasn't kidding, this was going to add almost another hour of driving. But as long as they got there by midday it shouldn't get any colder. Keith sighed. He should have brought a coat. Maybe Lance would let him cling to him like a lamprey the whole time and suck up his body heat. Lance had a coat, he'd be fine.

When they finally reached the farm, Keith looked over the large homestead operation with appreciation. Several growing areas peppered the grounds aside from the corn maze, and several out-buildings and animal pens dotted the property further out, plus one large building right by the parking lot designed to look like a barn, but really was a mini grocery store. As they filed out of the car, he noticed the crowd was a bit heavier than expected, people milling from place to place and bunching around the various sights.

"What's with all these people? And kids. Isn't it too cold for little kids?" Pidge grumbled.

Keith didn't know Hunk and Pidge as well as he would have liked to yet, but he did know she shared his distaste for crowds of strangers. Keith exchanged an annoyed look with her. He hoped the maze itself wouldn't be packed in, that would kind of kill the effect.

"It's the last maze standing, so everybody's here to do it," Hunk explained. "And there's not much seasonal stuff left at all post-Halloween."

It was true, Lance had looked at several different websites that morning and almost all of them had shut down the day before or earlier. This was the last one within driving distance, and none of them had ever been here before. The drive had taken them way out into the countryside, so Keith was impressed there were so many people willing to go the extra mile for it, literally.

"It's actually an Amish place," Hunk mentioned, perking up about this tidbit of information as he scrolled through their website on his phone. "They sell a bunch of what they grow in the big farmhouse there, and there's displays over there by the chicken pen for sheds and playground equipment and stuff they build."

They were honestly beautiful structures, one of them made to look like a pirate ship that several kids were currently playing on. Keith finished off the last of his water, wincing at the rawness of his throat as he swallowed, and followed his group to the line at the ticket booth. Lance strayed back to walk with him, holding out his still-full water bottle to him. Keith hadn't seen him take one out of the trunk, Lance had probably grabbed it as they were getting out of the car just to give it to Keith.

"Still hurts, huh?" he asked with a frown.

It did, and it was getting worse, Keith definitely had caught some sort of bug. But he didn't want Lance to worry while they were supposed to be having fun. He shook his head and gave Lance a small smile, though he did accept the second bottle.

"Just a bit sore, it's alright."

Lance fixed him with a serious look. "You really don't have to do this if you aren't up for it, babe."

Keith felt his cheeks warm at the nickname, and his smile grew wider and more genuine at the giddiness in his chest. "I'm fine. I'm not gonna come all the way here just to sit out while you guys do the maze. I want to have fun with you. Besides, how hard can this be?"

He was a third into the second bottle while they waited in line, his throat still stinging with every swallow that wasn't accompanied by water, when Keith realized he should have been paying attention to his intake. His bladder nagged at him and he glanced over at the row of port-to-potties lined up behind the main building, also with lines of people in front of all of them. Not that he was planning to wait in those lines. He wasn't nearly uncomfortable enough to suffer using one of those things. Keith just took a mental note to cool it on the water consumption, and tucked the bottle under his crossed arms. He could wait out a corn maze, he wasn't a kid.

Wind kicked up and rushed by them as they waited, nipping at exposed skin. Keith regretted not wearing more than his long sleeve shirt, but again, he was fine, it wasn't that bad. But all these things were piling on top of each other to build on his discomfort, and he was going to have to make an effort not to get grouchy by the time they were done. _Maybe I should have begged off after all_, he thought. Or at least not been stupid enough to drink so much and not wear a jacket.

Hunk paid for all four of their tickets, to Lance's dismay.

"Ugh, fine, you big - overly generous person. But I get the next outing," Lance griped.

"Fine by me."

"Aaaand I get to pick what it is," Lance added.

Hunk reeled back. "Woah, hey now, why do I get punished for buying your ticket?"

"Why do you immediately assume what I'll choose is going to be terrible?"

After passing out their tickets, Hunk explained to Lance in detail all the ways his choices had proved terrible in the past as Lance in turn defended his taste in each instance, while Keith and Pidge followed behind trading smirks. The four walked toward the entrance to the corn maze, behind a group of five or six children and two harried adults trying to wrangle them past the sign proclaiming "Don't get lost!" in big bubble letters. As they attempted to gather the tickets up from each child to turn over to the worker collecting them, Keith tossed one last look at the toilets, feeling another twinge in his bladder and reconsidering if he should just deal with it and go before entering the maze. But the lines had only gotten worse since he last looked, and it was their turn to hand over their tickets anyway. He could wait. There'd be time before the rest of the water filtered through his system, and if this maze was suitable for kids as young as half the ones here, it couldn't take too long.

They headed inside, Lance with a bounce in his step now, having forgotten about Hunk's betrayal in light of the fun they were going to have. Before the first turn, a podium stood with a ream of paper on it and a big sign to the side explaining how the game inside the maze worked. Each section of the maze was color coded, with matching tape running along the corn to mark it off and keep everything tidy. Each section had a station where you could pick up a piece of the map and tape it to your sheet, as well as other minigames like wheels to spin that would give you special challenges for each section. Lance tore off five sheets and handed them out. On the back had a bulleted list for answers to the trivia questions hidden throughout the maze as well. Keith turned his over and back again, blinking at it. That... seemed like a lot of things to do. Was this normal for corn mazes? Were they going to try to complete all of it?

Keith glanced nervously ahead into the corn, trying to see how deep it went. It hadn't looked that large from the front, but that didn't tell him how long it went the other direction.

"So, have none of you done this one before?" he asked.

Hunk shook his head. "Nope, but I always meant to."

"Is it just me or is this like, really elaborate?" Pidge said, waving her sheet of paper at Lance. Keith nodded in agreement, glancing over to see what he thought.

Lance grinned. "It is, isn't it? They really went all out."

They walked along, taking the first turn in the maze as Pidge groaned.

"Oh god, you're going to make us do it all, aren't you?"

Keith wouldn't admit it, since it was clear Lance was all about this, but he shared her sentiment. He was cold, his throat hurt, and he had to pee already, Keith wasn't looking forward to lingering here too long with all that. But he was going to keep it to himself, especially considering most of those were issues he could have avoided if he'd been thinking ahead.

That was his plan anyway, but Lance, the insightful jerk, noticed Keith's preoccupied look as they walked and his own anticipation dimmed.

He sidled closer to Keith's side so he could ask him quietly, "Is your throat bad? We don't have to do everything."

His voice was completely sincere and Keith would do the entire maze three times before robbing this boy of a shred of joy so he smiled brightly and lied his best. "No, it sounds fun."

Lance gave him a searching look and Keith pointedly unscrewed the cap on the water bottle. He took a swig and arched an eyebrow at him. "Happy?"

"Yes, thank you," Lance said with a nod, then raised up his paper to inspect it as he walked back to the front of the group. "Alright, up ahead should be the white section or the red section."

Keith sighed, relieved to have Lance's attention off of him, even if it cost him putting yet more liquid into his body to do it. Discomfort nagged at him, and his nerves made it harder to ignore.

He'd be fine though, two and a half bottles of water wasn't _that_ much, and he'd- Keith almost stumbled over the roots of a cornstalk. He'd forgotten about the tea, the large mug of it he'd chugged thoughtlessly before getting in the car two hours ago. Shit, what was in his bladder was the tea and not the water at all. Not yet.

Keith followed at the rear of the group quietly, but no one gave him any crap for it as staying quiet wasn't unusual for him at the best of times. Lance didn't press him about his throat again beyond tossing a concerned glance his way every once in a while. Keith didn't drink again just to reassure his over-attentive boyfriend though. He let the others take charge in hunting down the first station, trying not to worry about being trapped with a full bladder. He was still perfectly fine and thinking about it was only going to make him nervous, which would make it much worse, much faster. So Keith was fine, the insistent pangs in his abdomen coming quicker now were only due to his nerves, he wasn't that full already and he could wait this out. No problem.

Every turn looked the same, and the group doubled back twice before finding a new path to take them through the white section. Minutes ticked by as Pidge and Hunk chatted about a class they shared (thanks to her skipping several grades). Lance tried to join the conversation about robotics, since Keith wasn't talking thanks to his throat. Keith kinda wished he could talk, it would give him something to focus on besides his discomfort. The plastic bottle crinkled in his hand. He really wanted to drink more too, he was so dry, but he didn't dare add anything else to his system. He was going to be bursting by the end of this as it was.

How long had they been walking now, without finding even the first station? Ten minutes? Keith glanced at his paper and bit back a groan at seeing ten spaces for map pieces. There were ten of these to find, and that didn't even count the other games hidden throughout the maze. Flipping it back, he saw 12 spaces for trivia answers. Would each of these things take equally as long? _Oh, just_ _perfect_. With this new knowledge ringing in his brain, Keith was definitely nervous now. As the group stopped at a crossroad and debated over which way to take, Keith fidgeted with the paper in his hands, tearing at the extra bit over the perforation holes. His bladder twinged, harder, refusing to be ignored.

They went left and Lance crowed in triumph when it lead them directly to their first station. A mail box stood among the corn, and they crowded around to see what was inside. Little squares of paper with the map for the white section were passed around along with tape to secure them. Keith unfolded his paper and taped the map piece on, not really caring that it wasn't perfect. Pidge and Lance however took the extra minute to arrange it carefully on their sheets.

"It's gotta line up with the other pieces or it'll useless as a map," she explained when she felt Keith's eyes on her.

"Okay, we should double back, because we missed the red section and we should have found that first," Lance suggested.

Pidge and Hunk nodded in agreement and the group continued on, Hunk pointing out where on the map their path should lead them to the red section.

Another group came down the row towards them and they all had to squeeze to either side to get passed, slowing their progress.

"They crammed these paths in here, didn't they?" Hunk observed.

Keith unfolded his paper and looked again, and sure enough there were quite a lot of paths squiggling through the white section alone. His bladder panged again and he bit his lip. So not only was this place filled with activities and probably two, three acres wide, but they'd made sure to be extra efficient with their space as well. Keith shifted his hips from side to side, feeling the anxiety ratchet up his discomfort, the urge to piss growing more insistent. At this point he had to admit it wasn't just his nerves making him feel full. He was definitely full.

Once they were able to move on, Lance flashed a grin back at Keith, and Keith froze in his shifting, trying to look at ease, like he was enjoying himself and not getting stressed over the dumbest of reasons. They entered the red section at the next turn and set about trying to find the mailbox for their second piece of the map. Keith took a steadying breath, resolved to ignore his bladder until it shut up and behaved so he could actually maybe enjoy his time with his friends.

Keith tried to stay relaxed as they walked, knowing that tensing up wasn't going to help him put his need out of his mind like he wanted. But with the wind lashing through the corn like it wasn't even there, he was finding it difficult to keep his body loose. He wanted to curl up against the chill but that would put pressure on his middle, and that wasn't a good idea. Not when they had at least two more hours to go. He swallowed thickly at that thought. He really needed to go right now, liquid sloshing inside him. In two hours he was going to be miserable.

Pidge bolted ahead when she saw something past the next row, but it wasn't a station. They stepped up to it, finding a wheel on a post with writing on it listing weird actions like "Hop on One Foot," "Hoot Like an Owl," "Act Like Werewolves," and so on. At the top of the post over the wheel were the words, "Until the next wheel..."

Lance laughed, Pidge threw her hands up with a groan, and Hunk shared an indulgent look with Keith.

"I guess we're doing this?" Hunk said.

Pidge glowered. "It depends on what it lands on." Her tone brooked no argument.

_As long as it doesn't land on anything involving hopping_, Keith thought. He kept to the back of the group, trying to stay subtle in his hip swaying motions as Lance reached out and spun the wheel with a lot more force than necessary. It took way too long to stop, and Keith's fidgeting fingers were starting to wear a tear down the folds of his map as he shifted his weight from side to side when it finally landed on "Act Like Werewolves."

They walked on, the three debating what that meant before deciding on just talking in growls, occasionally stopping to compete on wolf howls. Keith chewed on his lip, feeling his bladder pulse unhappily in his abdomen. A particularly harsh gust of wind blew over him, and the resulting shiver had him stopping in his tracks to bend over slightly. His bladder spasmed along with his tensing, and Keith clenched his internal muscles against the spike in urgency. _Oh shit, I have to piss!_ Hunk and Lance debated in wolf-growls over the map, trying to judge from the white section where they had been already in the red section, and Keith pressed his legs together, waiting for them to make up their minds so they could get on with it. He breathed in and out carefully, holding on. The wave of need passed by the time they decided on a direction and he was able to relax some, but not much, following his group at a subdued pace.

It had to have been another 15 minutes when they finally found the mailbox for the red section. Keith huffed in frustration as they waited for their turn to fetch the map sections out, the three people ahead of them taking their time with their own maps. Keith shifted from foot to foot, then crossed his legs, trying to look natural, but when his bladder complained again he stamped a foot in the dirt with impatience before shifting his weight around more insistently. Finally it was their turn to collect the map sections, and Keith had to clench his teeth against a groan when it took him two tries to get his bit of paper taped in the right spot. Again, Pidge and Lance both were very careful to do theirs right, Lance going so far as to tease Keith about his poor abused map.

_My poor abused bladder is the problem here_, Keith thought. He took in a slow, careful breath, trying to calm himself down, but he couldn't get his need out of his head now. It was the only thing he could think about.

They kept walking, now for the green section. Keith wasn't doing a great job of pretending like he was having a good time, he felt pretty certain. Lance's quick glances his way were getting more frequent, making it harder for Keith to press his legs together without getting noticed. Acting casual was driving him crazy, actually, he just wanted to push a hand between his legs and moan pitifully. But he had to suck it up. Lance thinking he was being a spoilsport was better than him knowing Keith was this much of a child to put himself in this position.

His bladder sat heavily in his middle, pressure building more and more, and he could feel the contents of the water bottle under his elbow sloshing tauntingly with every step. They'd been in here for thirty minutes, maybe forty, and hadn't even found the third map section yet, how was he going to survive this? He was starting to lag behind in the procession, pausing every now and then to press his legs together, or to struggle through a wave of desperation caused by another blast of cold on his skin.

Lance glanced back at him, and Keith wasn't certain but the look seemed dark. Like he was getting frustrated with him. Like Keith was a shit boyfriend if he couldn't even be happy for five minutes with his friends doing an activity Lance was really excited about- and Keith's stomach dropped. He was coming off like a selfish asshole, wasn't he? He couldn't just explain to Lance, no he wasn't bored or annoyed, he just was dying to piss! Lance would laugh, or maybe be annoyed at Keith for ruining his fun either way. Keith's anxiety dialed up even more as he fretted. What could he do? He was faking it as well as he could, but he was so uncomfortable, the urgency taking all his willpower to override. He just wanted to pee, that's all he could focus on now. If he tried to smile he was sure it would look forced.

They came to another wheel and when they stopped Keith held his breath and shoved his hands deep in his pockets, trying to press against his groin without being seen. The urine clamored at the walls of his bladder, demanding to get out. _Oh god, fuck, I have to go!_ He could feel the sweat breaking out on his forehead from the strain, his teeth grinding with it.

Pidge spun the wheel this time, and Keith watched with misery as it landed on "Hop on one foot." Because of course it did. He pressed his legs together tighter at the very thought of bouncing with his bladder in this state.

"Oh hell no, I am not doing that for ten minutes straight," Pidge said, and he wanted to hug her for that.

Lance turned a devilish grin on her. "What, don't think you can do it?"

Pidge reacted immediately to the challenge and Keith watched with his heart sinking as Lance successfully goaded her into agreeing to hop with him to the next wheel challenge. Because, he knew at this point that he would have to do it too. If he didn't, Lance would definitely be angry with him for being a bad friend. He didn't want to be a bad friend. He'd happily take part in these stupid challenges, but not when he was ready to burst!

Lance grinned back at him as he and Pidge started up awkwardly down the row, the caked mud and corn roots making it not the easiest of tasks. Hunk followed suit and they called back to Keith to come on. He lifted one foot, not bothering to hold onto his ankle like the others were. He didn't have to do this well, just a few yards and that should be enough right? Keith clenched the muscles holding back the flood and started after them.

The first hop alone had him stifling back a whimper. His bladder pulsed harshly, fighting against his hold as he hopped only a few steps. Keith froze and put his foot down, hand darting to his crotch and legs twisting together against the pounding desperation. "Oh fuck," he whined under his breath. he couldn't do this, he'd lose it for sure.

The others were getting pretty far ahead of him, considering how they were moving. After a few beats of tense shallow breathing, Keith felt like he could walk without losing control, so he swiftly closed the gap between them, praying they wouldn't look back and see he wasn't participating in the little game. Pidge gave up only a few feet later, proclaiming that Lance was the winner of stupid challenges.

"Play stupid games, win stupid prizes," Hunk said as he put his foot back down too.

Keith picked a foot up again and set it back down as they looked his way like he'd been hopping with them the whole way. Lance gave him a bright grin and Keith felt a warmth in his chest. Pressure pounded low inside him, but that had been worth it.

They were still only a little ways into the green area and no stations in sight, and his need was getting painful, the pressure intense and stabbing at the base of his bladder. He kept his hands in his pockets, crossing his legs every few yards to clench his insides and fight back the flood waiting to get out. His breathing was getting strained, and he was sure Hunk noticed because now he was giving Keith weird looks too that Keith had to act fine for. He wasn't fine, he wasn't going to make it. They weren't even halfway done.

"Hey, what if we split up and try to cover more ground?" Hunk suggested.

Keith perked up at that. Yes, good, anything to move this along more quickly. Lance and Pidge agreed, and Keith went with his boyfriend one direction while the others split off in the opposite direction.

When Lance stopped to ask Keith's opinion on the direction, Keith had to freeze in the act of crossing his legs and bending over, instead just straining on the tired muscles controlling his bladder while under Lance's gaze. He knew him too well, he'd pick up on it instantly if Keith did anything to let on how badly he needed to empty his bladder.

"Um, a-anyway is fine," he said with a shrug. The water bottle fell out from under his elbow, and Keith leaned over to pick it up without thinking.

The sudden jab of pressure on his middle made desperate need spear through him, and Keith froze at the feeling of urine spurting out of him to wet the front of his underwear. Lance grabbed the bottle for him without a thought and kept it, moving forward and giving Keith a moment to grab himself while his back was turned. Panicked curses wracked his brain. He strained against anything more escaping, only that one small leak getting away from him, but the shock at having lost control like that was rolling through him, chilling him enough to make him shiver again.

Lance asked him something, and Keith had to catch up with him to hear what he said.

"I said, are you having fun?"

_No, I have to piss!_ Keith's brain screamed, but he fought a smile onto his face and said, "Yeah, really! It's a bit cold, but yeah."

"I know it's silly, but I really appreciate you coming out and acting like an idiot with me and our friends."

The warm look Lance gave him made Keith's chest swell, and he resolved to literally explode before he ruined this for Lance. He would not lose one more drop.

Luckily they found the green section's mailbox almost instantly after that, and grabbed enough map pieces for the others. They turned back and headed off to find Pidge and Hunk, Keith following as quickly as he could without losing control, pressing on his crotch whenever he was sure Lance wouldn't see. More time passed, and that's when Keith realized the error in their plan. The corn maze would hide their friends from them just as well as it hid the mail boxes. Minutes ticked by slowly, painfully, cold air blew and Keith whimpered under his breath. Would it actually end up taking longer this way than if they'd just stayed together?

Keith shuddered and grabbed at the front of his pants again as they came to another crosspath, no friends in sight. He moved his hand before Lance looked back and saw yet again, but it was getting harder to keep from letting out a spurt every time that bit of relief was taken away from him. His crossing legs and bending over were getting pronounced enough to look clearly like a potty dance but he was still managing to keep it out of Lance's line of sight, even if a few kids passing the other direction totally saw him dancing around obviously trying to hold his piss in.

Finally they ran back into Hunk and Pidge, almost literally.

"WE did not get lost," Pidge asserted, "YOU lost US."

"Sure sure, whatever you have to tell yourself," Lance said as he and Hunk traded sections of map.

Keith's hands were shaking so bad he almost couldn't get them tapped onto his sheet, and he was pretty sure they weren't in the right spots. He didn't care, he just needed his hands back to squeeze himself when the others weren't looking. Though the opportunity to do so was much less with the whole group together.

They continued on, and even though they had five map sections now, Keith knew he was at his limit. The damp spot on his shorts rubbed up against him, taunting the tiny muscles there to flutter weakly. Panic spiked in his chest and he gasped, hand flying down to grab his dick through his jeans. Keith stood there unable to move, eyes wide and hand locked on his cock, trying to ride through the painful spasm, praying no one looked back at him because he would not be able to let go without peeing this time. Several beats passed and no one looked, the spasm ended and he got back just enough control to follow behind them without spurting on each step, but his movements were shuffling and slow, trying to press his legs together the whole time with his hand shoved deep between them, and the others were outpacing him easily.

Pidge looked back and he whipped his hand back to his side. Had she seen? Apparently not as she looked ahead again, but Keith clenched at the fabric over his thighs rather than grab himself and risk it again. His breath came out suspiciously like a sniffle.

Keith swallowed, his chest and throat tight with dread. He was going to have to tell them. But there wasn't anything they could do, they were stuck in the same maze as he was and none of them knew this place. He just didn't know what to do anymore, he couldn't keep holding it, and asking for help was the only thing he could think of. He breathed in, willing himself to speak up as they walked, no words coming out.

Then a new sign appeared, and it said, "Emergency exit."

Keith almost gasped aloud. Hope sprang into his heart; here was his salvation. Finally he found words he was able to get out.

"Okay, I r-really have to pee, guys, so I'm gonna pop out and go. Be right back, I'll find you." His voice was noticeably strained, but he didn't care at this point. It was fine if they knew he was desperate now, as long as he could make it to a bathroom.

He was about to step down the path when Hunk stopped him. He had to hunch up to keep from grabbing at himself. Relief was so close! His little internal muscles trembled in anticipation.

"Hold up," Hunk said. "We'll come with you. We can wait for you, no sense in getting split up again."

Pidge chuckled. "Yeah, we might never find you again."

Lance looked at Keith, and he could see the gears turning as Lance replayed the day's events with this new information. Keith flushed, knowing that Lance could probably pinpoint the exact moment when Keith had really started showing he needed a break. Probably knew he was about to wet his pants too, if Keith was letting his need show this much.

They followed him at a reasonable pace, which wasn't nearly fast enough in Keith's opinion, but he matched it and fought to walk normally, clenching internally the whole way, not wanting them all to know exactly how bad off he was. The aching pressure fought to release with ever step. But after a bit he realized they were still walking through corn and there was no exit in sight.

"Did we pass it?" Lance asked.

Hunk craned his neck to see further ahead. "Bit long for an emergency exit, that's kinda mean."

Mean indeed. Keith's bladder pressed at him viciously, the stabbing pain taking up his whole lower body. Keith was going to die if he had to wait anymore. Still no exit came into view and Hunk cast a worried look in his direction, biting at a fingernail. If Keith could think clearly, he would have been touched that Hunk cared about his comfort that much, but all Keith could think was _keep it in, keep it in!_

"Wait, some of the corn was broken back there," Pidge pointed out. "Are we sure it wasn't the other direction?" 

"Yeah, let's try the other way," Lance said, and now his expression was deeply concerned as he looked over Keith's body language and its clear message of _imminent explosion_.

_Who doesn't put an arrow on an emergency exit sign_? Keith thought. He grit his teeth, his breath coming out in shaky puffs and pained gasps. His hands were fisted at his sides, and if they were walking even more slowly back, nobody said anything. No one said a word as tension fell over all of them.

Once back at the sign, there was indeed a section of broken corn to the other side of it, but if there was a second path going through it, none was discernible.

The promise of relief being snatched away from him was too much. His bladder contracted, trying to force its contents past his internal hold. Keith gasped and grabbed himself again, both hands buried deep in his groin with four sets of eyes on him this time. Flushing darkly, he pulled them back to his sides and just pressed his legs together as tight as he could, straining at his insides to keep control of the throbbing flood, even as his bladder contracted again, and a third time. No one had missed his grabbing himself like a toddler, but at least he could hold on to some shred of dignity if he didn't do it again.

"Ugh, dammit," Keith whimpered quietly.

Lance put a gentle hand on his shoulder, but Keith didn't want the contact at the moment. Everything was over-sensitive and every distraction was costing him focus on forcing his piss to stay inside his body. He was exhausted from keeping his sphincter closed on the pounding ocean inside him and it kept fluttering weakly, threatening to cut out at any moment.

Keith carefully straightened up, wrenching hard on those weakening muscles. He couldn't ruin this trip, he couldn't. They were all looking at him with concern and he was ruining this whole thing. "L-let's just keep going, okay?" he forced out.

"Uh, are you sure?" Hunk asked dubiously. "We don't have to, we can stop."

_Not if we can't get out_, Keith thought desperately. He pressed his eyes closed, his face burning. How had he let this happen?

"Yeah, l-let's just go, I'm okay," he said.

It took a moment of wordless stares but they continued on, and Keith tried to follow, pressing both hands against himself as discreetly as he could, biting his tongue on the desperate noises that wanted to escape. He unbuttoned his pants, but it didn't help, nothing was now. No one was looking his way now, like they were consciously choosing to give him the privacy to potty dance like a child, and the humiliation of that burned behind his eyes.

He could do this, he could wait just a little bit longer. He wasn't some child that peed themselves in a corn maze, he could hold it till they got out, then get through the lines at the portopotties, and finally let it out, and wouldn't it feel amazing then, to have all this pressure rush out of his body, to finally let himself piss a waterfall that-

Keith gasped at the gush of heat in his pants. He shoved his hands back down, bending over and lifting a foot up in his struggle to prevent anymore from leaking out. A desperate whine came out of him against his will, they'd definitely heard that, and his mortification grew hotter behind his eyes and cold around his heart. A bit more trickled into his shorts and he jutted his hips into his grip. Tears threatened as he focused everything he had into keeping his sphincter from giving out.

He felt a gentle touch on his head. "Hey, you guys go on ahead, I'm gonna take Keith back," Lance said.

When Keith looked up through dewy eyes it was just him and Lance, and Lance softly encouraged him to walk back towards the exit sign.

Keith groaned as he hobbled forward. The pressure in his middle was unreal, painful spasms shooting through him at every step. Distantly he heard Lance asking someone for directions. When he came back to Keith's side, he pointed the way forward.

Three more steps and Keith gushed into his pants again. He froze in place, twisting his hands harder on his cock, hard enough to bruise, but while the flood was kept at bay a dribble kept coming, releasing a slow steady leak that his trembling muscles couldn't close down on.

Keith sobbed quietly as Lance crowded him back a few steps, into a corner of the maze.

"Aah! I can't, I can't hold it!" Keith gasped out before moaning in agony. The need was white hot, urgency blanking out his brain of all thoughts but his desperate panic. "Please, please, oh fuck!" He didn't know what he was begging for. For Lance to fix it, to not be mad at him.

Lance gestured toward the corn next to them. "Why don't you just, y'know, go right here?"

Another rush of piss surged out of him as he moaned and twisted his legs around his grasping hands. Keith looked at the dirt, it looked dry enough to soak it all up didn't it? He blinked tears from his eyes and asked, "C-can I?" His voice sounded tiny and pathetic, like some child begging for permission to go potty.

Lance nodded. "Yes, go on! It's corn, no one will care!"

Keith nodded gratefully, and stepped closer into the corner they stood, turning around to face it. He let go of his length to fight with his zipper with shaking fingers, gasping as he tried not to leak for the few moments it would take him to get aimed properly.

But before he got his pants undone, several laughing voices came running down the row on the other side of the corn in front of him. Keith froze with his fingers on his fly, eyes wide, another trickle leaking out of him. Three kids rounded the corner and shot down the path behind him and Lance.

Neither of them breathed for a beat, as Keith turned teary eyes on Lance, his hands going back to grab himself. The kids' voices faded, but there could be more at any moment.

"I can't here," Keith huffed out.

Lance's mouth formed a silent "Oh" at his understanding. Keith couldn't just whip it out and piss in the corn, not when there were this many kids running around. Some bad timing and he'd be in jail for that. Not worth it.

His hands shook as they clenched even tighter. _I can't stop leaking! I'm pissing my pants!_ The thought ran in circles in his mind, shoving out everything else. He was wetting himself and his boyfriend was right in front of him, watching him do it. His grabbing hands and twisted legs weren't helping at all anymore, and tears kept filling his eyes from the exertion and embarrassment.

His bladder tried to contract again. "Oh shit-Aah!" Another spill into his pants had Keith gasping at the brief flash of relief he felt. He just wanted this to be over already, he couldn't take it anymore. He moaned desperately, hanging his head so that it rested against Lance's chest. The sounds he was making were humiliating too, but he couldn't hold them back either. Lance put his hand on Keith's scalp, petting the long black strands.

"Lance, I-I'm- nngh-"

"Just let it out, babe. I don't like seeing you in pain."

Keith held on, straining and clenching and whining, but he couldn't find it in him to fight against those words. He should just let it out. He was just delaying the inevitable now. The tiny muscles let go on a long gush that sent trails of piss down to his boots, but Keith still didn't give in, whimpering miserably at his pain and shame, liquid soaking his grasping hands.

"That's it, just let it go. Come on babe, it'll feel so much better."

Keith heaved a deep gasp. That did it. All at once those tiny muscles defied him and they spasmed open on all the liquid inside of him. Hot urine blasted out of him, drenching his pants in an instant then shooting straight through the saturated fabric against his skin. The liquid hissed down into the dirt, and Keith panted heavily at the feeling of all that horrible pain and pressure melting away. His hands hovered away from his pants, no longer needed as he gave in entirely. It kept coming out in a furious torrent, and Keith moaned loud and long into Lance's shirt, as delicious relief bloomed in his middle.

His nerves sang with the sensation, Keith swayed on his feet as his strength drained away, rushing out of him like the gallon of piss he was still emptying all over himself. Short gasping moans left him with the feeling of intense bliss as the urine poured out of his sensitive cock. "Ah-Aah!"

Keith felt the chuckle in Lance's chest rather than heard it over the hissing or his own moans. "Feel better, babe?"

Keith sobbed quietly, "Yeah..." He was still going-- good lord how long would this go on?-- so Keith spread his legs a little and pressed down on his bladder, forcing it to contract harder, to go just a little faster, to finish already. He didn't exactly want anyone seeing him like this either, although he was pretty sure he couldn't get in legal trouble for wetting himself in public.

Finally his stream began to slow down. Keith panted air into his lungs, exhaustion settling into his whole body. Holding all that inside himself for so long had taken every ounce of strength he had, and now that it was over he could barely keep standing. His legs trembled from weakness now instead of strain. Lance's hands clamped down firmly on his biceps, helping him to stay upright. Keith sighed.

Lance cleared his throat, and Keith's eyes flew open, reality flooding back to him. The realization of what he'd done sent ice shooting through his veins. His legs shook harder, his heart pounding. Oh god, he'd pissed himself, in public, right in front of Lance. But Lance was still there, still holding him, had still called him _babe_. Holding his breath, Keith dragged his eyes up to look his boyfriend in the face.

Lance just gazed at him with compassion, a wry smile quirking his mouth. "How you doing there?" he asked softly.

Tears rushed to Keith's eyes, from both gratitude and shame. "Oh shit. Fuck, I'm so sorry, I-"

Lance hushed him. "Keith, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm just glad you aren't in pain anymore."

Keith shut his mouth on more stuttered apologies, doubt and anxiety pounding against his chest. Lance wasn't disgusted with him, but it was a little hard to believe.

Lance looked around them, checking for witnesses. Finding the coast clear, he urged Keith to follow him. "C'mon, let's get out of this thing."

Keith followed, steps wobbly and stumbling on the uneven ground here and there, but Lance never let go of his elbow. That little gesture steadied Keith more than Lance could know. After a bit, when his heart had settled down and the panic was clearing from his head, Keith realized they were going down the first path they'd tried when looking for the emergency exit.

"So it was this way."

"Yep," Lance said. "It's just really, stupidly long, like everything else here."

He sounded annoyed, and Keith had not considered Lance having that reaction to his issue, siding with him against the maze. He felt like every day, every minute there was a new way in which his boyfriend was amazing for Keith to discover. But it was still a result in which Lance was unhappy, and therefore he needed to fix it somehow.

Nothing was coming to him, he couldn't think what to say about any of it, not when the breeze was cutting through the wetness on his legs, chilling him to the bone. Keith wrapped his arms around himself, trying to control his shivers when he heard Lance click his tongue. His boyfriend's oversized jacket was then draping over his shoulders.

"You gotta be freezing," Lance sighed.

Keith shook his head but pulled the coat in tight around him, giving himself away. He couldn't even respond, unsure if his shivers would come through in his voice. The cold was making him tense his whole body up again, and he just didn't have the strength for it now, not after that ordeal. His bladder still pulsed inside him, empty but sore as hell from holding so much back and not letting him forget it. Was that his kidneys stinging? And his throat still hurt, of course. If he was being honest, he just wanted to take a nap at this point.

The exit finally came into view, a small unassuming gap in the corn through which the main building and animal pens could be seen. Keith gulped and glanced down at himself. His pants were black, but a bit faded, and his wet stain was visible from close up at least. Lance's jacket helped some, but it ended a few inches above his thighs.

Lance noticed his hesitation, and glanced down at Keith's pants, then back into his face. "You can't see it unless you're right next to you, it's okay."

Keith just nodded, too tired to add anything, and he wanted Lance to be right anyway. Lance stepped ahead of him and looked over the grounds. He pointed.

"There, that picnic area."

A pavilion stood off to the side not too far from them, where people were bringing their purchases from the barn to dig into them, or waiting for their turn on the hay wagon and such. It was fairly deserted compared to the rest of the place, and Keith liked the idea of sitting down, with a table to hide him too.

Lance walked in front of him, trying to give Keith something to hide behind as they moved over to it. Once Keith sat down, a quick glance showed no one was paying them any attention, and he was able to finally relax for the first time since the tea he'd had that morning (not counting when he'd let himself pee), huddling into Lance's coat and trying to make himself invisible.

Lance moved to sit down with him, but Keith reached out to lay a hand on his arm, stopping him. "Hey, you should go back in and finish it. I'll wait." Lance opened his mouth to refuse at once but Keith talked over him. "I really want you to have fun, and I kinda feel like I ruined it, so, like... I'd honestly feel better if you did the rest of the maze. If, if you want to, that is."

Lance stared at him, chewing his lip. "I do want to tell the others we're okay, but I can just text them..."

Keith smiled tiredly at him. "I'll feel even worse if you sit here bored while we wait. I'm not gonna be much fun to talk to at the moment." This was true, he was planning to basically curl up and shut down right here until they could go home. Chatting was going to be beyond him till he could get his energy back. Though, that had been the case for him all day, hadn't it? Why did Lance like him again?

Lance sagged in defeat. "You're aren't gonna be happy till I get back in there, are you?"

"That's the gist, yeah."

"Alright, well, gimme a sec."

Keith watched as Lance ran off and had to laugh when he saw him head to the bathroom first before disappearing into the cornstalks. He then got a text that said "watching you made me have to sympathy pee" to which Keith responded with a laugh emoji.

After a bit of idle people-watching Keith spaced out for a while. But soon he couldn't ignore the cold biting into his damp skin and how harsh his shivers were getting. He wrapped up tighter in Lance's coat but it didn't help. Keith tried to occupy his mind while browsing Twitter, anything to make the time pass. But the longer it took them, the more time the wind had to dry him off and maybe their friends wouldn't have to find out what he'd done.

He was completely unaware of his surroundings when a coffee cup was set in front of him, otherwise he wouldn't have jumped in his seat so badly. Lance, who'd placed it there, winced at his reaction.

"Ah, sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Hunk and Pidge were there too, standing behind Lance and giving Keith fond looks. Keith immediately wrapped his hands around the piping hot container, relishing the heat seeping into his skin. He tried to say thanks but could barely get the word out through his shivers.

Lance's smile dropped in an instant. "Aw, your teeth are chattering." He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Keith from behind. There was that body heat Keith had been meaning to steal. He sighed and leaned back.

"Ready to go?" Hunk said.

_God yes_, he thought, but were they really done here? It didn't feel like they'd been in there very long after Lance had gone back in without him. Keith nodded and climbed out from under the table, feeling less concerned about his wet spot now that the wind had worked on it for a while. As he fell in with them, he glanced at his phone, and had to pause in his tracks for a moment before catching back up with them. Only thirty minutes had passed, not even that actually. They couldn't have finished it. In fact that was just enough time for Lance to find the others and for them all to turn around and leave the maze through the emergency exit. Keith bit his lip and stuck his free hand into the coat's pocket, sure enough finding Lance's folded map inside. He hadn't even thought to bring it back into the maze with him.

He was certain if he looked at the others' maps, they wouldn't have any new sections taped to them either. And nobody had bought anything from the store, except the coffee Keith was carrying.

Keith's skin prickled. They knew, didn't they? And if he was being completely honest with himself, he probably smelled. Looking down, Keith thought maybe the dampness was still visible after all. He swallowed hard, shame squeezing his throat. He didn't think Lance had ratted him out, just that he'd told them something to get them to leave. Keith would even bet that he'd tried very hard to avoid humiliating his boyfriend by sharing the truth, but the other two were very much not stupid. They'd seen Keith in a full-blown potty dance before they'd separated.

When they reached the car way out across the grounds, Keith fiddling with the edge of the coat and tugging it down uselessly in his mortification, he saw Hunk passing a towel from the trunk up to Lance to lay it down on the passenger seat. So they weren't even pretending they didn't know. Keith found he actually preferred that, and the fact that they were all treating what had happened to him as completely normal was deeply soothing. Even if he knew it wasn't normal. He was an adult, adults don't piss themselves.

Lance grinned at him and waved him inside to the passenger seat, the others tossing him gentle smiles as well as they all climbed into the car. Keith followed, wincing at the press of wet cloth against his skin as he sat down. He was thankful for the towel; ruining Lance's car was not something he wanted to add to this debacle.

"Alright, let's go home," Lance said, and started up the engine.

Keith sighed, settling in with a long drink of his coffee. It warmed him from the inside as the car blew hot air on his skin, the two together reaching down to get at the chill in his core. As they pulled out to the road, Hunk patted a large reassuring hand on Keith's shoulder from behind him, and Pidge chuckled before going back to her phone.

"You're gonna have to pee again before we're home if you drink all of that," she stated. Lance heaved a deep sigh and Hunk immediately slugged her in the arm. "Ow! What? It's true, his bladder is probably fucked after that."

"Oh my god," Keith whined, burying his burning face in his hands.

Lance told Keith in a deadly serious voice, "I just want you to know, I did NOT tell them."

"What _did_ you tell them?"

"I just said you were upset and that made me upset and I wanted to leave. And then Hunk was like 'I wondered if he was gonna make it, guess that answers that' and I was like WHAT NO but you two are just too freaking smart!" Lance turned to yell the last bit into the back seat.

Pidge grinned. "You aren't the hardest person to read, Lance." Her grin turned sheepish as she turned it on Keith. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to embarrass you even more."

_Not sure that's even possible_, Keith thought. He'd never been more embarrassed in his life.

More chatter went on but he tried to tune them out. He was still warring between his complete humiliation, annoyance that his accident was common knowledge among everyone, and deep stinging disappointment in himself, but there was also fragile wonder in the knowledge that he had such amazing people in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [omospacecat](https://omospacecat.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
